


parasite

by spectres



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Internal Conflict, M/M, One Shot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectres/pseuds/spectres
Summary: a self indulgent piece, because my mind is constantly cluttered with vincent and ortega.
Relationships: Ortega/Sidestep (Fallen Hero), Ricardo Ortega/Sidestep
Kudos: 3





	parasite

how long can you push it away? deny what you know so well, what you despise yourself for? weakness makes you more human. wouldn't that be a good thing? no. it wouldn't.

you know this weakness. you know there is no fighting it. he is persistant, a parasite engraved so deeply in your mind. carved into your soul just as much as the tattoos covering your body, and you crave to be rid of him equally badly. 

you toss in your bed. perhaps the nightmares are preferable to this. you can shake them off more easily, a couple deeper breaths, a couple of cigarettes. but he stays even after that, and the feeling of wanting revels deep within you, you don't even know where to reach to pull it out. in the back of your head every living second, and even veronica's body doesn't guarant safe heaven anymore.

he'd probably act so cocky if he knew. oh, ortega would have a field day. but he won't, you won't give him the pleasure of knowing just how much you think of him, and just in how many ways.

he wouldn't know, right? it's not like you show it... not in the way you kiss him. not in the way you look at him- and... fuck, why do you keep visiting him? why do you keep agreeing to every opportunity to spend time with him?

no. you're not clever for keeping your enemy close. you don't have the upper hand at all. you've lost it long since, lost it to him all willingly. lost yourself in the sweetest way possible.

and you know you'd give it all up for him in a second. when will you admit it? revenge is nothing when competed against him. your guilty pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a callout post for vincent harris you big fat white nasty smelli-  
> mans just cant get over himself and admit he's deep deep in love
> 
> anyway yeah i've changed my un on here. probably won't be posting much other than occasional self indulgent oc pieces like this one. they make me happy


End file.
